Fairies' Affair
by sillywillybunny24
Summary: A happy coincidence leads Levy and Gajeel to a different level in their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** I've had this story for awhile and decided to publish it. First time writing romance, so hopefully I do their relationship justice! Compliments and critiques are welcome, they're inspiring really! Rated M for future lemons.

* * *

As the afternoon sun shone over the town of Summera, Levy McGarden and her two teammates, Jet and Droy, walked through the town enjoying the last bit of the sun's rays. The team walked toward the mayor's office, in full anticipation of their 50,000 reward from their recent mission they just received the night before. The job had consisted of capturing a notorious jewel thief by the name of Malkolm Rutger. They were tracking the criminal all morning, until they found him attempting to steal at the Summera Local Bank. Rutger turned out to be a wizard that had the power of walking through walls, giving the team a pretty tough time catching him. But with the help of Levy's script magic, she was able to "solidify" and "freeze" Rutger with the simple flick of her wrist. Jet and Droy were pretty much useless afterwards but offered to tie him up and take him to the jailhouse.

"That guy sure was a tricky one!" said Droy. "Who knew a wizard could walk through solid steel walls, seriously?"

Jet nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but thanks to our Levy, we managed to take him down no problem!"

Levy let out a laugh. "We did well! Now time for our reward, I need to pay rent for Fairy Hills ASAP!

The threesome finally reached the mayor's office. Through the hallway, they came to his secretary, a flighty woman with frazzled red hair and sparkly cat eye glasses. Levy remembered the first time that she saw her, she reminded her of a frizzy cat. Her desk was filled with papers that reached almost as high as Levy did.

The secretary looked up from her desk, recognizing the three from earlier that day, and waved them into the mayor's office. The team walked in, seeing the mayor of Summera, Mayor Snille. He was a portly man, with a greasy comb over and a big curly mustache. Upon seeing their arrival, he held up one finger, while finishing his conversation on the lacrima crystal.

"Yes they just arrived in my office. I can ensure that Rutger is secured? Very well then, thank you". He shut down the lacrima crystal and turned his attention toward the group. "That was the royal guard, says you roughed Rutger up pretty bad. Well, can't complain there he is wanted after all. Now as for your reward, we will have it wired into the Fairy Tail bank account within the hour. Give Master Makarov my regards and thanks for not destroying the town."

Levy sweat dropped, knowing Fairy Tail's destructive reputation.

"Ehehe, it wasn't a problem at all. The Master appreciates doing business with you." With that Team Shadowgear exited the building and made their way to the train station. Once they arrived, they saw that the place was packed, causing Levy to almost lose sight of her friends.

"Get your tickets out! I need to see your tickets before you board the train!" yelled the conductor. Levy quickly looked through her bag trying to find her train ticket.

_Let's see chapstick, reading glasses, my books on cat burglary, ugh where did I put my ticket…?_ A sinking feeling grew in the pit of Levy's stomach.

"Guys, I think I lost my ticket, I can't find it anywhere!"

Jet and Droy turned around to see Levy, hopelessly looking through her purse.

"Hey, it's no problem Levy, we'll just buy another one," said Jet. "I'll go to the ticket station right now." Jet sped off to the other side of the station and came back within seconds.

"Sorry Levy, looks like they're all sold out for the 2:00 train. All they have are ones for 3:15. Look, take Droy's ticket and he'll catch the next one."

Droy looked at Jet incredulously. "Are you serious? Why don't you catch the next train, I'll escort Levy home!"The two butted heads, arguing over who should give up their ticket. Levy sighed and shook her head. These two could get so annoying sometimes; it was really frustrating how they felt the need to protect her every five seconds.

"Listen guys, I'll just take the next train, that way none of you have to get up your tickets. It's my fault I lost mine in the first place."

Droy shook his head. "No way, you need someone to take you home, we can't just leave you by yourself, you might get kidnapped or something!"

Levy's face turned a faint shade of red. "Listen guys," she huffed. "I'm not a little girl anymore, if I can manage to take down a wanted criminal by myself, then I'm pretty sure I can handle riding the train alone! Or do you guys seriously think I'm that weak?" Levy knew she was coming off a bit strong, but she was sick and tired of her friends constantly protecting her. How was she going to get stronger if her friends did everything for her?

Jet was taken aback. "Levy, we never said you were weak, we just wanted to make sure you got home safe, that's all."

"Yeah," chimed in Droy, "We would never forgive ourselves if anything happened to you."

Levy sighed, followed by a smile. "I can understand where you're coming from, but a girl just needs some space, ya know? After a long day like this one, I need some time alone. Please?" Levy looked up at her two nakama and gave them an encouraging smile. "I'll be fine, you can trust me."

The two men looked at each other and gave a long sigh.

"Alright Levy you win" said Jet. "But you have to promise to call us straight when you get home, ok?"

"Thanks guys, you're the best!" Levy watched as her two friends boarded and waved goodbye as the train left the station. She gave an inward sigh of relief, feeling an invisible weight lift off of her.

Levy proceeded to the ticket station and bought herself a ticket for the 3:15. Seeing as she had some time on her hands, she spotted a bench near the station's water fountain. She walked over and sat down, pulling out a romance novel she had read earlier on the train ride there. It was about an upper-class lady who fell in love with a rogue pirate. Cheesy as the story was, Levy was a sucker for romance novels. Plus the guy on the cover was super cute; tall, muscular body, and long, brown hair that flowed in the wind. He reminded her of someone, though she couldn't think of whom.

About an hour later, an announcement came on the intercom.

"Now boarding the 3:15 train to Magnolia. Once again, now boarding the 3:15 train to Magnolia."

Levy looked up from her book and gathered the rest of her belongings, with ticket in hand. No way was she going to lose it again! After giving the conductor her ticket, she searched the car for a seat, finally spotting a small booth near the end. Quickly, she grabbed the spot for herself, setting her bag on the seat next to her. She wasn't kidding when she said she needed some alone time. Levy yawned and stretched, grateful that the day was almost at an end. Just as she was about to close her eyes and sleep the entire ride home, she heard a disgruntled voice, coming from the front of the car.

"Tch, you'd think there'd be more room in this thing, judging from how big it looks outside."

"Well you know what they say" said a second voice. "Never judge a book by its cover."

"What are you talking about Lily; this is a train, not a book."

Levy lifted up her head and looked just in time to see PantherLily roll his eyes at his companion. Said companion was none other than the iron dragon slayer, Gajeel Redfox. Gajeel was carrying a bulging knapsack, with Lily hovering beside him. Levy's heart sped up a little, but not enough for her to notice.

"Gajeel, Lily, over here!" Levy called, waving her hand. The couple turned to see Levy, all by herself. Lily smiled, and flew over to the petite girl.

"What a coincidence running into you. Are you here by yourself?"

Levy nodded. "Yes, I just finished a mission. What about you guys?"

Gajeel dumped his sack and took a seat across from Levy. "We took on a job where we had to capture some runaway bandits. Nothing we couldn't handle." As Gajeel crossed his arms and leaned back into seat, the train slowly started to leave the station, leaving behind its trail of smoke. "So Shrimp, where's tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber?"

Irritation was written over Levy's face. "_Jet_ and _Droy _took the earlier train. I lost my ticket earlier, so now I'm on this one."

Gajeel gave a smirk. "So your two watchdogs left you by yourself, huh? It must have been tragic for them."

Now it was Levy's turn to roll her eyes. "They'll get over it."

"So Levy," said Pantherlily, eager to change the subject, "Which mission did you end up taking?"

Levy's eyes immediately lit up. "We had to capture a jewel thief named Malkolm Rutger…"

Gajeel's eyes turned wide. "Wait a minute," he interrupted, "You're telling me that you're the one who managed to grab the 50,000 reward? Wow Shrimp, didn't know you had it in ya."

Levy blushed, ignoring the stupid nickname. Lily eyed the two mages carefully. "I'm going to the dining car to get something to eat. Would you two like anything?"

"Yeah see if they have any silverware lying around, the kind that won't be missed" said Gajeel. Lily gave him a blank stare and turned toward Levy. "Would you like anything?"

Levy shook her head. "I'm okay, thank you."

Lily nodded and flew away into the next car. As Levy watched him leave, she caught Gajeel staring from the corner of her eye.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Levy touched her face, praying there wasn't an embarrassing dirt mark.

"No, it's nothing." Gajeel turned his face and stared out the window.

Not knowing how to respond, Levy fiddled with the strap of her bag.

_Say something! Or else this is going to be an awkward train ride!_

Levy cleared her throat. "So…um…do you have any pl-?"

Before she could finish her sentence, the train came to an automatic stop, causing Levy to lurch forward straight into Gajeel's arms. It seemed that time had stopped, giving her brain time to register the situation that she was in. With both hands pressed against him, she could feel just how hard his body was, feeling the effects of his iron diet. Her eyes traveled to his sides, his muscular arms holding her shoulders. She finally looked up into his crimson eyes. He caught her gaze, a slow smirk spreading across his face.

"Falling for me already, Shortstuff?"

The conductor's voice rang through the intercom before Levy could reply.

"Sorry about that folks, looks like we hit a snag on the tracks." The conductor's voice rang through the intercom. "We'll be good to go in about 15 minutes."

Levy hoped her face wasn't as red as she thought it was. She slowly pulled away from him, not realizing the flicker of disappointment across his face. She squared her shoulders and faced him with a smirk, not letting him have the last laugh.

"Don't flatter yourself Redfox, you got lucky with that one."

Gajeel leaned back in his seat, looking at her with amusement. "Don't get so feisty on me Shrimp, I'm just teasing you." Before Levy could come up with a sassy remark, he reached out and poked her forehead. "So what were you going to ask me before the train stopped?"

Levy's eyes lit up. "I was going to ask if you had any plans for tomorrow. I was thinking of maybe going on a mission together? I saw one that involved finding an heiress' missing jewelry collection. I figured with my brains and your sense of smell, we could find it easy!"

Gajeel looked at her for a couple moments. "Please tell me you're not going to invite your fan club. It's hard enough to keep an eye on you, let alone those two nerds."

Levy ignored the jab. "Trust me; they're not suited for this particular job. Lily can come too if he wants. Please? It's an easy 180,000 jewels," she sang hoping the reward would change his mind.

Gajeel scratched his chin. "180,000 to find some chick's jewelry? Sounds like a piece of cake."

Levy nearly jumped out of her seat. "So that means you'll take it!?"

"Yeah yeah, I need the money anyways."

Levy squealed in delight. "Awesome! Let's meet tomorrow at the guild to confirm with Mirajane."

Before anything else was said, Lily showed up, carrying two, small bags of candy.

"Look what I got, Summera's famous candy caramels! They were giving them away as an apology for the delays. Luckily I managed to grab two extra for you guys."

Grateful for his presence, Levy accepted the candy, hoping Lily didn't witness her little stumble. She grabbed a candy from the bag and popped one into her mouth. The creamy caramel melted in her mouth, sending her taste buds on a sweet journey.

"Mmmm these are so yummy! Gajeel, try one!"

Gajeel eyed the treats as if they were poisonous. "Nah, I'll pass, sweets make my teeth hurt."

Levy giggled in response. "Come on, if the mighty Gajeel can eat iron, then he most certainly can eat candy!"

Gajeel tilted his head and looked at her with a sly smile. "So you think I'm mighty, huh?"

Levy bit her lower lip, excited to play this little game of his. "Well not as mighty as me of course. I mean, I am S-class material."

Gajeel burst out laughing, causing other train passengers to look his way. "Gihihihi alright Shrimpy, you got me there. But you would have never gotten as far without me."

"Pssh, whatever, you're just jealous that the Master chose me and not you."

Gajeel growled. "Keep talking half-pint, I just might have to teach you a lesson."

"Oooooh I'm so scared! The big old scary dragon is going to get me!" Levy laughed out loud till her sides hurt.

The rest of the train ride went pretty smoothly, most of it consisting of Gajeel reliving his moments of taking down criminal wizards. As Gajeel told his stories and begrudgingly ate a few of his caramels, Lily flew over to Levy's lap, deciding to take a nap. Levy petted him the rest of the way home, liking the feel of his soft fur. It was around 5 o'clock when the train rolled into Magnolia, letting out a high-pitched whistle, waking the sleeping exceed. As the trio exited, Lily grew out his wings and turned to Gajeel.

"I'll go on ahead, you take Levy home." Without waiting for a response, he flew away. Gajeel called after him.

"Leave some iron out for me, those candies didn't do shit!" He gave out an exasperated sigh, and then turned toward Levy. "Lead the way."

Levy couldn't tell if he was irritated that he had to take her home or just tired. She hoped it was the ladder. They walked through the streets of Magnolia in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence like the ones before, this one actually felt peaceful.

_I guess that's how you know when you've become really comfortable with a person. _She thought. _Words don't become a necessity. _

Levy smiled, happy that she had run into Gajeel. He might have a mouth on him, but he was really sweet when he wanted to be. Levy's mind filled with the memory of them being somewhat intimate on the train. The feeling she had when their bodies touched, it had felt like electricity coursing through her veins. Levy wondered if he had felt that same spark.

As they walked up the path toward Fairy Hills, Levy felt a little disappointed that her fun day was coming to an end. She wished it could've lasted longer…

"Oi, were here."

Levy didn't even notice that they had made it to her place. Had her mind been so preoccupied that she didn't even notice where she was going? Not that it wasn't anything unusual; she always wandered around aimlessly when reading a good book.

"We're here already? I didn't even realize…" said Levy.

Gajeel shook his head and smiled. "Always having your head in the clouds. I'm surprised you haven't walked off a cliff yet."

Levy let out a weak laugh, too tired to think of a witty comeback. "Thanks for keeping me company on the train. I had fun."

"Yea…me too…" Gajeel scratched the back of his head. "Guess I'll see ya tomorrow." Gajeel turned and started to walk away.

_Wait, he's leaving that fast? Did I space out too much? Ugh I knew I should have made conversation!_

Before she could think of anything else, Levy shot forward and grabbed Gajeel's hand.

"Wait! Umm where are you going?" she said lamely.

Gajeel turned around, eyeing his hand that she was still holding.

"Home, where else?"

Levy bit down on her lip. Would she sound too desperate if she asked him to stay? Normally she would take a shower and read a book until she fell asleep. The thought of doing the same routine she did every night made her mentally cringe. Putting all fears aside, Levy drew a deep breath.

"Well if you're not doing anything later tonight…we should go get a drink or something? Cana mentioned this new place over on Olive Street that has a really good happy hour…" Levy trailed off. Levy felt heat rise up her cheeks.

_Don't blush, not now_! Levy hoped that it was passing off as the sun's heat and not her own embarrassment. Gajeel raised an eyebrow at the offer, licking his lips before speaking.

"I could go for a beer right about now. Tch, it would be a nice change without having to deal with flame brain and pervy nudist for a night. Meet me at my place in a couple hours?"

Levy nodded her head. "Aye sir!" she giggled, mimicking Happy. She had no idea where he lived, but she could stop by the guild and ask Mirajane. That girl knew everyone's business.

Gajeel reached out his hand and ruffled her hair. "Don't be late Shrimp." He gave her one last grin and headed back toward Magnolia. Levy watched him, letting out a girlish squeal once he was out of her eyesight. _Tonight will be fun_, she promised herself as she walked up the stairs into Fairy Hills, her smile never leaving her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **I'll admit this chapter was a challenge for me, but I like working under pressure. A big thanks to all the reviewers, your support helps a lot! Enjoy!

* * *

Levy took the stairs two at a time and made her way down the hallway in to her room, excited for the night's coming events. She threw her bag down on her desk, grabbing her new vanilla-scented body wash as she turned on the shower. She bathed quickly knowing that picking out an outfit was already half the work. Levy raced to her closet and surveyed her wardrobe_._

_I will not play it safe tonight_, she thought, _I have to be more spontaneous! Guys like that, right? _

After searching, for about a half an hour, she still couldn't find anything to wear. _Ugh, I thought I had more dresses than this_. All she could find were shorts and tank tops. Levy made a mental note to herself to go shopping with Lucy soon. She groaned in frustration, nearly giving up until she spotted a green bag stuffed away in the corner. She grabbed it and pulled out a cream-colored dress with a black lace collar that wove intricate flowers and vines. It reached down to the middle of her thighs and had a cinched waist, making the material flow like water against her skin_. It's perfect!_

She had forgotten about this dress, buying it on a shopping trip with Cana and Lucy a couple weeks back. Levy hummed with content as she changed out of her day clothes and into her new outfit, already picturing her hair and makeup. It took her a couple tries, but she managed to apply a nice light shimmer to her eyelids, outlining the top of her eyelids with light eyeliner. She brushed on her mascara and added just a hint of pink blush to her cheeks. Levy combed out her blue hair, styling it up into a cute, high ponytail, leaving two strands that framed each side of her face, curling the ends. She checked herself out in her full length mirror, liking the way the dress showed off her legs. Looking at the clock she realized that she only had 30 minutes left to meet Gajeel.

_Crap, I'm going to be late if I don't hurry_, she thought. She grabbed a small black purse from her coat rack, put on a pair of strappy black sandals and raced down the stairs. Adrenaline pumped through her body, excited to be out on a cool summer's night. The sun started to set when she finally reached the guild. The place was unusually quiet, only a few members engaging in small talk and nursing their drinks. Levy walked up to the bar table, catching Mirajane cleaning beer mugs.

"Hi Levy, you sure look nice today, going out?" Mirajane smiled.

Levy suddenly felt embarrassed about was she was going to ask. News would spread like wildfire if Levy asked Mirajane where Gajeel lived, but maybe this once she would keep it a secret? _Not likely_, she thought.

"Hi Mira! Um, Gajeel and I are going to check out this new bar, I think it's called Plasma? I'm meeting him at his place but I don't know where he lives. I figured you would know?"

Mirajane let out a wicked grin. "So you and Gajeel are going on a date then, huh? I knew it would only be a matter of time."

"Well, I wouldn't really call it a date, we're just hanging out that's all," said Levy, a slight blush rising to her cheeks.

Mirajane raised an eyebrow at this. "Riiight, because everyone likes to get all dressed up when they're just 'hanging out.' Believe whatever you want Levy, I know what's really…" Mirajane's sentence was left hanging in the air, her gaze focusing on what was behind Levy. Levy turned around, seeing her two friends, Jet and Droy walk in the guild. She made a move to wave when she felt her hand being pulled by Mirajane. She dragged Levy behind the bar into the back storage room and locked the door behind her, peeking through the small door window.

"Mira, why did you do that? I was going to tell Jet and Droy that I got home safe." Mirajane made no acknowledgment toward her, mumbling wildly under her breath.

"Of all times to show up, they choose now!? Well they're not going to ruin this for me!" Levy couldn't help but give her friend an odd look. Mirajane continued her crazed rant, almost forgetting that Levy was in the same room. "Not this time, not when I'm so close…" Giving one last look, the white-headed girl pushed Levy out the back door. "Gajeel lives on the north side Magnolia. Take Orange Street all the way down till you hit the outskirts, you'll see a white house with a tiled roof you can't miss it."

"But Mira, Jet and Droy have to know that I got home safe or they'll freak out and I'll never hear the end of it."

"Oh don't worry about those two, leave them to me. I'll tell them Erza walked you home. Now get going or you're going to be late!" Mirajane slammed the back door behind her. Levy stared at the door for a few moments before heading toward Gajeel's house.

As she walked up the road, she suddenly started to feel self-conscious about her dress attire. She had already gotten a couple stares on the way, was she trying too hard? She finally spotted the white house that Mirajane was talking about, slowly making her way to the door. Levy knocked three times, no answer. Did she get the wrong house? Mirajane did say it had a tiled roof, right? Levy knocked again, harder this time. A voice came from inside the house.

"I heard ya the first time! Geez…" Footsteps pounded from inside, the door swinging open to a half- dressed Gajeel, barely pulling his shirt over his head. Levy snuck a quick peek at his chest before he was finally clothed, saving the memory for later. Gajeel's eyebrows flew up in surprise as he closed the door behind him.

"Oh it's you, I thought you were Lily" He gave her a quick once-over, his eyes lingering the length of her dress and let out a low wolf-whistle, exaggerating each note.

"Not bad, not bad at _all"_ said Gajeel. Levy couldn't help but bite the corner of her lip, loving the attention.

"You clean up pretty nicely yourself," said Levy, giving him a coy smile. He wore a black v-neck patterned with a red Japanese dragon on the side, accentuating the definition of his muscles. He matched his shirt with a pair of black jeans and black boots. He tied his hair back in a loose ponytail, the angles of his face more prominent than usual. "Ready to head out?" she asked.

"Lead the way Shrimp," said Gajeel. Levy stuck out her tongue at him, giggling as they walked toward the downtown area of Magnolia. When they turned the corner onto Olive St, Levy gasped in surprise at the way the streets lit up at night. Shoppes, restaurants and bars lined up side by side, rowdy voices and boisterous laughter emitting from their doors. Brightly lit paper lanterns hung from wires across the streets, swaying gently in the summer breeze. Levy finally spotted the bar, the sign _Plasma _painted in simple white letters. The couple walked through the blue-gated doors, taking in the ambiance of the room.

The bar's décor reminded Levy of a surreal, enchanted forest filled with pink circus-tent booths that lined the right side of the wall. The crowded bar counter lay opposite, advertising the different types of colorful alcohols on display. An old tree furnished in golden lights illuminated the bar's entire ceiling, giving the place a more magical look. More bar tables sat in the back, with a DJ booth, a dance floor and flashing wall panels of yellow, blue and pink. A mixture of house and electro music blasted throughout the surrounding speakers, causing the walls to vibrate.

Levy bounced on her heels in excitement. "Let's grab a table real quick." Without giving it a second thought, she quickly grabbed Gajeel's hand and headed toward an abandoned corner table. Levy weaved through the crowd, liking the feel of his calloused hands against her soft skin. Once they took their seats, Levy grabbed the drink menu, eyeing all of the exotic cocktails.

"Mmmm these all look so good! What are you going to get?" said Levy. Gajeel turned in his seat to face the bar, eyeing all the beers on tap.

"I dunno maybe a Red Planet?" said Gajeel. Levy handed the menu to Gajeel, tapping on the name that read Aquarium.

"Order this for me, yeah? I have to use the ladies room." Levy excused herself from the table, walking toward the restrooms. After she finished her business, Levy checked herself out in the mirror, fixing the fly-aways in her hair. _You can do this_, she told herself, _just don't act too desperate_.

_Even though you totally are_…a little voice whispered in her head. Levy shook her head, taking deep breaths before exiting the bathroom. When she arrived at her table she saw Gajeel holding up two small shot glasses filled with brown liquid.

"What are those?" she asked. Gajeel raised an eyebrow, grinning at her suspicious face.

"They're called E-tickets, a mixture of different alcohols that I don't know about and don't care too." He handed her one of the glasses and raised his own.

"Bottoms up, Shrimp" Gajeel downed his shot in one go with Levy following his lead. Surprisingly, it tasted really sweet.

"Wow, I can't even taste the alcohol. But I thought you were going to get beer?" said Levy.

"As a wise mage once said: Liquor before beer, you're in the clear" cackled Gajeel. A waitress with red hair came up to them balancing two drinks on her tray.

"We have a pint of Red Moon for the gentlemen and an Aquarium for the lady. Ya'll have fun now." She gave Levy an obvious wink, nodding her head toward Gajeel before walking away. Dear God, even the wait staff knew what was up! Levy tried not to feel embarrassed, instead sipping on her blue cocktail that was filled with cherries and limes.

"This is delicious! Gajeel, try some!" Levy pushed her drink toward him. Gajeel scoffed at her offer.

"Tch, there is no way I'm trying a girly drink like that. I'll stick to my own poison." He raised his glance and chugged half of his beer, beer pouring down the sides of his chin. Levy rolled her eyes and continued to sip through her straw, feeling the liquid courage move through her body. As the DJ finished a slow song, he picked up the pace with a new beat, this one much faster. Levy watched in a dreamy haze as more people stepped onto the dance floor, waving their hands in the air. Eager to join the fray, Levy finished the rest of her Aquarium and hopped off the barstool.

"This song is one of my favorites! Come dance with me!" Levy held out her hand toward Gajeel. He looked at it as though it were infected.

"I don't dance" he said. Normally, Levy would have felt a sting of rejection, but the Aquarium and E-ticket shot made her feel like nothing could bring her down.

"You're such a lamer!" she joked, purposely swaying her hips as she walked away. Once she joined the throng of dancers, she let the alcohol take over, letting it move her body sensually. Levy threw her hands up in the air as she rocked from side to side, heated bodies surrounding her from every angle. She felt a tap on her shoulder, a slow smile spreading across her face. _I knew he couldn't resist_, she thought and turned around expecting to see Gajeel. Instead, she met a guy with blonde hair and emerald green eyes, wearing a maroon t-shirt with faded blue jeans. _Wow he's super cute!_ He smiled at her, showing off his very white and even teeth.

"Hi, I'm Darren, what's your name?" He had to yell in her ear due to the loud music.

"I'm Levy! It's nice to meet you!" she yelled back, shaking his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked. Levy gave a quick look in Gajeel's direction. He was holding his beer, narrowing his eyes menacingly at them. _Your loss,_ she thought wickedly. Levy turned back toward Darren, giving him one of her dazzling smiles.

"Sounds like fun!" With her approval, Darren grabbed her hand and spun her around in circles. They rolled with the rapid music, his hand wrapping around her waist like a snake, pulling them closer together. Darren bowed his head against hers, his hand going further down her back. Right when he was about to brush her hair away from her face, Darren was suddenly pulled away from Levy's grasp. Gajeel stood behind them, giving Darren one of the evilest looks he could muster.

"Scat" said Gajeel. With the flick of his wrist he sent Darren flying into the crowd of dancers, knocking several of them down to the floor. He turned toward Levy and grabbed her wrist, leading her out of the bar and into the cold night air. Levy tried pulling her hand away, but he wouldn't let go, his grip tightening with every step.

"Gajeel, what the hell was that!? We were just dancing, why did you go ballistic on him!?" Gajeel paid no attention to Levy, leading them out of downtown and into a nearby park. The place was nearly deserted except for a group of loud drunk teens, smoking cigarettes near a water fountain a ways away from them. The grip that Gajeel had on Levy was so tight that she could already feel the bruise starting to circle around her wrist.

"Ouch! Gajeel you're hurting me!" Gajeel instantly let go of her wrist, not realizing how much anger he was holding.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I just….like what the fuck was that!? You invite me to go to a bar just so you can dance with some asshole? What. The. FUCK!?" he yelled.

Levy glared at him, her anger making her body start to shake. "I asked if you wanted to dance and you said no! What am I supposed to do, just stand there like an idiot and watch you drink your beer? The whole point of tonight was so I could spend time with you and no one else!"

Gajeel stared at her for awhile, half a grin spreading across his face. "Just me and no one else, huh?"

Levy grew irritated at the smirk on his face. "Yes! But then you started acting like a total jerk, so forget it! I'm going home!" She spun around on her heel, purposely crushing every leaf in her path. She could hear Gajeel's footsteps trying to catch up to her, making her walk more briskly.

"Go away, leave me alone!" she yelled. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted up from the ground and onto Gajeel's shoulder.

"You idiot! Put me down this instant!" Levy kicked her legs and pounded her fists against his back, her efforts becoming more pointless with each hit.

"I ain't putting you down till you relax and stop yelling. You're making a scene" he chuckled at his last statement.

"I'M making a scene!? You're the one who decided to act like a total Neanderthal!" Gajeel clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"You're not getting down if you're gonna act like that. Besides, my peripheral vision is getting one hell of a show; I ain't letting you go just yet." Levy flushed a deep red as she realized that her underwear was probably showing. Levy gave him a few kicks in the gut before she gave out a frustrated groan, breathing heavily.

"Look, I'm calm ok? Please put me down?" she added softly. Gajeel hoisted her off his shoulder, setting her feet firmly on the ground.

"See, that wasn't so hard. By the way, do you normally wear laced panties or is it just around me?" Gajeel laughed as Levy swatted him on his shoulder. "Just kidding, Shrimp. It's late, I'll walk ya home."

"Whatever, I'm still mad at you" said Levy, purposely walking a couple steps ahead of him. As she walked her way back home, she could still hear Gajeel's thundering footsteps following close behind. Once they arrived back at Fairy Hills, Levy didn't even bother turning around to say goodbye.

"Alright I'm home. See you tomorrow" said Levy. Before she could take another step, Gajeel made his way around her, blocking her path. Levy stared up angrily at him, his arm scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Look, Shrimp…I know I went crazy back there…the way that douche bag looked at you just pissed me off…" he trailed off, struggling to find the right words. Levy couldn't help but sigh at his pitiful attempt_. At least he's trying,_ she thought. She doubted that he ever had to apologize to anyone in his life before today. Her anger slowly started to disappear, her shoulders becoming less tense.

Levy put up her hand to silence him. "Yes you did act like a complete lunatic, but I know it's your way of looking out for me." Levy smiled, encouragingly brushing the side of his arm. With that she placed a light kiss on his cheek, giving him one last smile for the night.

When Levy turned to go back to her room, she felt a hard slap on her backside, followed by a firm grasp. Levy gasped and turned around to see Gajeel laughing.

"Gihihihi! I always get the last word Shrimp, don't you forget it! Nice ass by the way." Gajeel winked at her and swaggered his way home. Levy stared off at him with mixed emotions of annoyance and elation. She shook her head to herself as she entered Fairy Hills and took the stairs up to her room.

_He's such an ass…but a lovable one at that._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: At first, I was planning on making this a steamy two-shot, but the creative forces of the universe have told me to keep going with it. Bon apetite!**

* * *

As the sun peeked through the skyline, Levy awoke to the sound of her alarm ringing. She quickly shut it off, snuggling back into her warm covers. The alarm went off again, signaling her to wake up a second time. Levy grumbled in annoyance, already starting to feel a slight hangover coming on. She massaged her temples, wishing she could just sleep in like everyone else. _No, I have a mission to do or I won't make rent,_ she encouraged herself.

Levy slowly got up from her bed, trudging her way to the shower. Levy cleaned her body, feeling all the knots and kinks let loose in her back. Grabbing a towel from the side rack, Levy wrapped it around herself and got out of the shower. After drying her body, she used the towel to dry her hair, going straight to her dresser to search for mission-appropriate clothing. Levy finally decided on shapely, khaki shorts with matching hiking boots. She buttoned up one of her favorite tanks, the deep red contrasting with her blue hair. Topping it off with a black headband, Levy grabbed her camouflaged bag and stuffed it with maps of nearby cities and forests, her gale-force reading glasses, and handful of magic light pens.

After double-checking everything she needed, Levy headed off toward the direction of Fairy Tail. As Levy walked through the streets, she felt her stomach start to ache, already feeling the sharp pains of hunger. Luckily, she spotted a familiar pink and white bakery coming up on her left. A white, wooden sign with black script that read _Sweetest Taboo_ hung near the glass covered door.

_I still have some time to spare_, she thought. Levy walked through the empty shop and walked into a fresh aroma of coffee and cinnamon. The bakery displayed rows upon rows of fresh doughnuts and croissants, each looking more delicious than the next. Levy's mouth watered as she eyed the menu filled with different concoctions of coffee drinks. She walked up to the counter, waiting for the male barista to finish counting out his drawer. Levy's mouthed dropped when she finally recognized him.

"Darren?" she asked. Darren looked up at her in surprise, setting down the money he was previously counting.

"Whoa, Levy right?" Levy nodded her head. "Wow I totally did not expect to see you here."

"Yeah, I got hungry, so here I am!" Levy cleared her throat. "Darren since you're here, I just wanted to apologize about last night." Levy bowed her head in embarrassment.

"Don't look so down, it's no big deal. It was my fault for assuming that a cute girl like you would be single. If your boyfriend's around, I'd like to apologize; I know how it feels when someone hits on your girlfriend in front of your face." He gave a weak laugh, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. _He's so sweet,_ thought Levy.

"Um, Gajeel is not my boyfriend, we're just friends" said Levy. Darren looked at her with one eyebrow raised up.

"It didn't look that way to me. But hey, I'm not complaining" he flashed a smile, his teeth sparkling like Chiclets. Levy blushed and looked away, playing with her fingers nervously.

"So it was really nice seeing you again, but I actually have a mission to go to. Could I get a small cup of coffee with a cinnamon roll, please?"

"Wow, so that must mean you're a wizard, huh? I wish I could do magic" said Darren wistfully. He clumsily grabbed her roll with a pair of tongs, almost dropping it on the ground. Levy watched him as he searched helplessly for the plastic coffee cups.

"Um, they're right here by the tea bags" said Levy, pointing to them. Darren looked at the cups, shaking his head.

"Sorry I'm new here. Still trying to figure everything out, ha-ha" Darren put an extra cinnamon roll in the plastic bag, refusing the money that Levy pulled out.

"Consider it a peace offering. So if you're going on a mission, you must belong to Fairy Tail. I noticed your guild mark last night, _very_ cool" said Darren, nodding his head in approval. A loud thud emitted from the back room, making Darren turn his head sharply. Levy gave him a curious look.

"What was that?" she asked. Darren narrowed his eyes at the sound.

"It's probably those street dogs again, they always manage to sneak in here…You're heading to your guild right? Mind if I walk you there?"

Levy gave him a quizzical look. "Aren't you working right now?" Darren smiled and waved his hand.

"Nah, I work grave-yard shift, my boss will be here any minute. Let me just finish counting the drawer, you can sit down while you wait. It will only take a second." Darren disappeared into the back, leaving Levy to sit down in one of the booths. She ate part of her cinnamon roll and sipped her coffee, savoring the taste of the sweet combination. About five minutes later, Darren came out carrying a bright blue backpack.

"Let's go!" He grabbed her duffel bag from her shoulder and held out his arm toward her, which she gladly accepted. Carrying her breakfast in the other hand, Darren escorted her out the door. On the way there, the couple talked about Levy's mission.

"I have to search for a jewelry collection over in Onibus Town. Finding missing items are always the toughest jobs, but I think I can figure it out" said Levy confidently.

"How interesting! Did it disappear from a museum or something?" asked Darren.

"No, supposedly an heiress reported it missing. If we're lucky we'll find it somewhere in her house. I just hope that it's not a prank or anything, we get a lot of those from the town kids."

"I know what you mean" agreed Darren. "Kids are always begging for some free leftovers at the end of the night. Too bad it all goes to me." Levy laughed, liking his company.

They finally arrived at the entrance of Fairy Tail, Darren releasing his hold on her. "It was a pleasure walking you home Levy. I hope we can spend some more time together once you get back" He lifted her right hand, kissing the top of it. Levy blushed, not knowing how to respond to such an old-fashioned gesture. He waved goodbye, almost tripping on himself. Levy waved back, giggling at his clumsiness. I g_uess chivalry isn't dead after all_, she thought. Levy's mind filled with sweet fantasies of her and Darren walking through the streets of Magnolia, hand in hand.

Unfortunately her dream bubble popped when she walked into the chaos of Fairy Tail. It seemed to be another day, with everyone fighting and drinking, despite the early morning hour.

Levy maneuvered her way through the turmoil, making her way toward Mirajane, serving alcohol to the rowdy crowd. After handing over a large barrel of rum to Cana, Mira turned her attention to Levy, an excited smile making its way to her face.

"So you survived a night with a dragon eh? You must tell me everything, don't leave a single detail out!" Mira put her elbows on the counter, resting her chin on her hands. Levy let out a small blush, hoping no one was listening in. Mira gasped at her embarrassment.

"You guys kissed didn't you!? I knew it! Oh I can't wait to tell Lisanna!"

"Wait, no, don't tell Lisanna! We didn't even kiss or anything…" flustered Levy. "Can we not talk about it; I actually just wanted to tell you that Gajeel and I were going on that mission with the missing jewelry." Mira stared at her silently, her eyes searching for any type of giveaway on Levy's face. Finding nothing, she sighed, giving Levy a small smile.

"I get it Levy; you don't want to jinx it too early in the game. Sorry, but it's just so much fun watching you two together" Mira let out a dreamy sigh, staring off into the distance. She turned her attention back toward Levy, an evil glint in her eye.

"So if you guys are going to Onibus town, you must have a hotel room set up right?" Levy gave a suspicious look at her friend.

"Noo, I figured we could complete the job today, it doesn't look that difficult…" Mira's eye lit up and rubbed her hands together.

"Well you can never be too careful about these things, Levy-chan. I'll set you guys up at a nearby hotel for three days and two nights; that should give you plenty of time to find the jewelry. And don't worry about extra clothes, I'll send some by the time you arrive." Without waiting for her approval, Mira walked away to the mail room. Levy gave out a small moan, already dreading to tell Gajeel that they had gotten a room together. Speaking of the devil himself, Gajeel strode into the guild, making a straight beeline toward her.

"Yo, we leaving or what?" he asked. Pantherlily randomly showed up by his side, sipping on a kiwi juice box.

"Hello Levy, how are you doing today?" asked Lily politely.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. Will you be joining us on our mission?" asked Levy. Lily nodded his head, taking another sip of his juice.

"Yes, I figured with three Fairy Tail mages, it would be faster to find what we are looking for. That, and I need to keep an eye on Gajeel, he's been acting like such a nuisance lately." Gajeel scoffed at his partner.

"Tch, mind your business, I don't call you a nuisance when you hide under the bed from thunderstorms." Lily pointed a finger at Gajeel, still drinking his juice.

"Don't play that game with me Gajeel, should I tell Levy what you said last night in your sleep?" Gajeel's eyes bugged out, his cheeks turning slightly red.

"Why you little…" Before Gajeel could finish his threat, Mira waved him over to the bar. "Oi, Gajeel! I need your confirmation for the mission, get over here!" Gajeel gave a groan, turning his attention toward Lily.

"Not a dam word, cat" He warned as he walked away, putting both hands in his pockets. Levy looked at the black exceed, curious by the scene she just witnessed.

"So, what did Gajeel say in his sleep last night?" she asked. Lily gave a smirk but before he could respond Jet and Droy fought their way through the crowd, smiling at the pair.

"Hey Levy, glad to see you made it back. Let's go to the park, I'm going to try and beat my all time record run around Magnolia" said Jet. Droy nodded his head in agreement, stuffing a chicken wing and a cob of corn into his mouth. _Do people not realize that it's 8am!?_

"Sorry Jet, I have a mission to over in Onibus Town. I'll probably be back some time later tonight or tomorrow morning."

"Wait you're going by yourself?" said Jet. Droy stopped stuffing his face, giving Levy a worried look.

"Well, not exactly-"Levy was cut off mid-sentence by Gajeel's slouched arm on top of her head, looking at the job flyer.

"It looks like we'll be staying at the Onibus Garden Hotel. I think we even got hooked up with a suite…" Gajeel finally noticed Levy's friends, grinning madly at their shocked reactions. He took his arm off her head, sliding it down to her shoulder and stage-whispered loudly in her ear.

"Meaning you and I have a bed all to ourselves" Gajeel smirked at Jet and Droy, walking out of the guild's entrance. Lily quickly followed Gajeel in tow, not wanting to get involved in Team Shadowgear's love triangle. Jet and Droy turned around to face Levy, both with hurt looks on their faces.

"So you're ditching your real friends to stay at a hotel with that maniac!?" yelled Jet. "I can't believe you would do something so stupid Levy, he's just using you!"

Droy nodded his head in agreement. "He's bad news, Levy, don't fall for his tricks."

Levy bristled at what her friends were saying. "I'm the stupid one? Are you guys freaking serious right now!? We're really having this conversation, _again!? _ I'm not in a relationship with any of you, so stop acting like you have the right to tell me what to do!" yelled Levy. She pushed past the two of them and headed for the exit, not looking back when they called after her. Small tears started to form at the corner of her eyes, her bag bumping at her legs.

Quickly wiping away her tears, Levy noticed Gajeel slouching against the Fairy Tail arch, both hands shoved in his pockets. He leaned off the wall and walked towards her, still wearing the same sly grin.

"So did your boyfriends say it was all right to go?" Gajeel laughed.

Something inside Levy snapped, unleashing all of the anger and frustration from this morning and last night.

"_Solid Script: Pepper!"_ she shouted. The magical word formed into the air and crashed into Gajeel, black powder forming a dusty cloud around him. Gajeel breathed in too late, filling his lungs and nose with the dangerous spice. His dragon senses went into overdrive, causing him to sneeze multiple times. Some of her spell had even gotten into his eyes, giving him temporary blindness.

"W-water" he gasped, coughing on his own spit.

"What was that? Did you need water Gajeel-kun?" crooned Levy. She moved her hands in precise motions, preparing for her next spell.

"_Solid Script: Waterfall!"_ She threw it above his head, causing the water to cascade brutally onto his body. The force of the water was so strong that Gajeel had to bend down on one knee, giving Levy a sick satisfaction that she could easily disable him with a couple spells. Her confidence didn't last long when he flashed out of her trap and appeared right before, quickly pinning her to the ground with his oversized body. He made sure to put her hands above her head so she wouldn't conjure any more attacks.

"Gajeel, get off me!" Levy struggled beneath him, causing him to chuckle darkly.

"I'll admit you almost had me there Shrimp. Such a clever little fairy you are…" He leaned down next to her face, his lips lightly brushing the side of her cheek. "But that's what I like about you" he whispered, his sharp teeth trailing alongside the arch of her neck. Levy took an intake of breath, her heart beating rapidly against her chest. She turned her head to look up at him, his crimson eyes boring into her brown ones. He touched her forehead with his, licking his lips seductively. When their lips were only mere inches apart, Gajeel was suddenly ripped from his hold on her, leaving her eyesight completely.

Levy sat up to see Lily in his full battle form, throwing Gajeel across the guild's picket fence into the neighboring vegetable garden. Gajeel hit the ground with a loud _thump_, causing him to curse violently at his cat companion.

"You piece of shit cat, what the fuck was that for!?" Gajeel roared. Lily gave him a stern gaze, helping Levy up from the ground.

"Gajeel, you have done a lot of stupid things in the past, but I will not stand by and let you harass a poor girl in public! In front of the guild too, isn't that the whole point of getting a hotel room!?" Levy blushed and looked around, hoping no one was spying on them.

"Aw come one Lily, I didn't hear no complaints from her end," said Gajeel. He gave her an obvious wink. "Right, Shrimp?" Levy's eyes widened, her old anger returning to her.

"Actually I do have a complaint. You're a complete and total ruffian who has no respect for personal space or other people's feelings! I'm already starting to regret going on this mission with you." Lily nodded his head and reverted back to his chibi form, while Levy crossed her arms. Gajeel dusted himself off and walked over to them.

"Don't say that, you need me remember?" He gave Levy a cocky grin, showing off his sharp canines. Levy stared hard at the dragon slayer, debating on whether she would succeed with or without his help. She had all the maps and books she needed, why _did_ she need his help?_ Because his sense of smell is better than any canine in Fiore,_ a small voice told her. Without his super senses, Levy would be stuck in Onibus for days, if not weeks. She gave him a cool look, keeping her voice as steady as possible.

"Unfortunately, I have no choice since you officially accepted the job from Mira. We better head out before we miss the morning train." She picked up her duffel and walked past him without waiting for a response. Lily followed her lead by using _Aera_, his white wings fluttering softly in the cool breeze. Gajeel gritted his teeth and grumbled a few obscenities before catching up, keeping a short distance between the girl and his cat.

When they were a couple blocks away from the train station, Gajeel sided up next to Levy, ruffling her blue hair out of its headband.

"Ya know I'm only teasin ya" he said quietly. Levy made a face at her unkempt hair, fixing it back into the headband. She looked at him, his bottom lip sticking out while he shuffled his boots against the gravel._ He looks so cute when he pouts_, she thought, _just like a little kid. _Levy couldn't help but roll her eyes and smile.

"I know that. You're still a douche though" said Levy, giving him a haughty look.

"And you're still short" smirked Gajeel. Levy gaped at his response.

"That has nothing to do with anything!" she yelled, chasing him down the block. Lily sniggered as he watched them fight playfully all the way to the train station. _What a bunch of in denial, lovesick idiots._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I realize that every time I write, I'm turning Gajeel more and more into a sexual deviant XD. Reviews are welcome as always and a possible lemon in the next chapter! Enjoy my pretties!**

* * *

It was around noon when the team pulled into Onibus Station. Levy looked out train window, admiring the white stone architecture with brightly tiled roofs. Lucy had told Levy previously, that the town was known for its outrageous performing arts theatre and notorious bar that was mostly directed toward magical clientele.

The train came to its final stop, the back engine letting out billows of white smoke. The threesome gathered their belongings and departed, giving Lily a chance to spread his wings. He flew through the air, flying in circles and low dips with perfect aerial ability. Lily eventually came down to Levy and Gajeel's level, stretching out his back.

"Ah, it feels good to stretch after being cooped up in a box" said Lily. "Now, which way to the heiress' house?"

Gajeel pulled out the flyer from his pocket. "Says here that Miss Rosaline Montgomery lives on 888 Diamond St. Psh, how stereotypical can ya get?"

"So much that they are willing to pay the stereotypical amount of 180,000 jewels" said Levy. "I've already memorized the entire layout of this town, including the trails in the eastern forests. Let's drop our stuff off at the hotel first, it's on the way."

The group walked through the city of Onibus, gazing at all the people milling about. Vendors and merchants lined the streets with their flashy tents, alluring crowds with their foreign fragrances and savory meats on a stick. Levy's stomach made a low growl, not eating anything since the morning. _The cinnamon rolls and coffee seem so long ago,_ she thought.

"Do you guys want to grab something to eat before we go? I'm getting kinda hungry…" Levy sweat-dropped as her stomach made anther blatant growl. Lily gave her a smile.

"That sounds perfect. Let's try one of those beef kabobs over there. I also want kiwi juice."

"You just had kiwi juice this morning, why do ya need more?" asked Gajeel.

"Because it tastes delicious that's why. Excuse me for having a more refined taste you do." Gajeel's eye twitched in annoyance.

"I have perfect taste! I bet my dragon senses outdo your cat ones any day!"

"Says the guy who eats only iron 24/7" countered Lily. Levy laughed at their silly argument. _Lily is such a great match for him_, she thought. She walked up to the meat vendor and paid for two beef kabobs. The stick included three big chunks of beef with grilled onions, mushrooms and bell peppers. She took a huge bite, relishing in the spicy flavors that filled her mouth.

"You guys have to try these, they're delicious!" Gajeel and Lily stopped their fight and looked at her.

"Those look good, I would like to have one with a kiwi juice" Lily turned toward his partner. "Gajeel, pay up."

"The hell!? I ain't paying shit cat! Buy your own dam food!" yelled Gajeel.

Lily shook his head pitifully at Gajeel. "After everything I have done for you, you won't even buy me a decent meal."

"Gajeel don't be mean" scolded Levy. "He's your best friend, start treating him like it."

"Yeah Gajeel, don't be mean" mocked Lily, smirking at his friend. Gajeel sneered at the two, eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"You win this time, but don't expect it to happen again!" He whirled around and confronted the vendor, demanding one beef kabob with a box of kiwi juice. The man quickly prepared his food, nervously handing him is meal.

"P-please come again" he yelped. Gajeel grabbed his food, throwing it at Lily. He caught it with the greatest of ease, pulling out his kabob and juice box.

"He's such a softie" Lily murmured quietly. Levy gave a tiny laugh in agreement.

"Oi, are we leaving or what!? I wanna get my 180,000 reward already" grumbled Gajeel, already heading off toward the direction of the hotel. Levy and Lily followed him swiftly, enjoying the last of their lunch, while Gajeel munched on some nuts and bolts that he brought with him.

After walking for a few blocks, they finally reached the hotel: it reached five stories with a bright coral roof and window shutters. Levy made her way through the glass doors with Gajeel and Levy behind her. She walked up to the female receptionist: a fairly young woman with brown hair slicked back into a bun. Her white name tag in black letters read _Holly_.

"Hello can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes I have a room booked for three. It should be under the name Levy McGarden or Gajeel Redfox." Holly typed furiously onto her computer, her nails click-clacking against the keyboard.

"So for Levy McGarden, I have you for three days and two nights in two rooms: one suite and one single. Here are your hotel keys." She grabbed two key cards from the drawer behind her and handed them to Levy. "Both rooms are located on the fourth floor, each with a perfect view of the town. Your luggage that you imported earlier should arrive no later than five o'clock this afternoon. If you need anything, just let us know."

"Thank you very much" said Levy. When she turned to leave, Holly made a startled noise.

"Excuse me, miss! I forgot to mention, your friend Mirajane Strauss called. She just wanted to remind you that Pantherlily needs to sleep in his own room due to his claustrophobia." Holly peered down at the exceed. "Sounds intense! You must be a special little guy to get a room all to yourself!" she said. Levy heard Gajeel trying to smother his laughter behind her.

"Oh I see. Well um, thank you!" said Levy. She quickly walked away toward the elevators, pushing the up button frantically. Gajeel sided up next to her, watching her panic.

"I know why you're worried, but it's all good. Lily's fear is all under control as long as he doesn't sleep with anyone else in the room. Something about people's breath being too loud. Right, Lily?" Gajeel gave him an obvious look. Lily raised a questioning eyebrow at this as they entered the elevator.

"Uh, yeah…I get hives" said Lily. Levy gave a snort.

"You and I are not sharing a room together Gajeel, you are way too unpredictable" she said.

"Aw come on Shrimp, I ain't that bad. Besides, if anyone here is unpredictable, it's you." Levy gaped at his smug face. Before she could get a word out, he raised a hand to silence her. "I'm not the one who randomly attacked an innocent bystander this morning."

Levy stuttered at his excuse. "Innocent? Far from it! You thrive on creating drama, I merely reacted to it! If you weren't my friend, I wouldn't have gone easy on you." Gajeel barked out a laugh as they exited the elevator and walked down the hallway to their rooms.

"You're funny Shrimp, thinking you're all tough. It's getting me kinda excited" he said, stroking her arm with his tantalizing fingers. Levy shuddered in pleasure at his touch, goose bumps spreading across her body.

"S-stop that!" she said, swatting his hand away. Lily looked at both of them as if he were watching a tennis match. He cleared his throat awkwardly at the sexual tension.

"I'm going to my room now. I'll meet you guys downstairs in the lobby" he said, swiping the key card from Levy's hand. He spread his wings once more and flew down the hall out of the couple's sight.

"Wait Lily, we haven't completely decided on room situations…"Levy trailed off as she let out an exasperated sigh. She pointed a finger at Gajeel suspiciously.

"This does not mean you're off the hook" she said. Gajeel grinned in amusement.

They arrived at room 425 as Levy swiped the key card, generatingthe door to open by itself. The room included a king-sized bed, a blue-tiled kitchen, a white couch and a doorway that led to the bathroom. Gajeel dumped himself on the couch as he watched Levy put her duffel onto the bed, rifling through her its contents. She pulled out her smaller, red purse and a couple of maps of the surrounding forests and trails. Levy put all her necessary materials in her bag, glad that she came so prepared.

"Ready to go, Gajeel?" she asked. He cracked his knuckles in anticipation. Despite his earlier actions, he knew that a job was still a job. Plus, there was always the chance of beating some assholes to a pulp. Gajeel grinned evilly at the thought, his dragon instincts kicking in.

"Ready whenever you are" Levy gave him a curt nod. They made their way downstairs as Levy pulled out the city map to confirm their destination.

"It's only a 20 minute walk from here to the heiress' house. Look, there's Lily, let's go" The black exceed joined them, this time walking on two legs instead of using his wings.

The group wandered through the town, occasionally making small talk. Once they made a right turn onto Diamond Street, the whole layout of the neighborhood seemed to change dramatically. The marble houses were bigger, with huge glass windows with half round balconies. The gates that surrounded them protected the radiant gardens and fanciful water fountains. They came to the heiress's house, a mansion made of tawny colored stone with a navy blue tiled roof with a yellow trim. Levy walked up to the gate and rang the buzzer.

"Hi we're mages from Fairy Tail; we got a request from Miss Montgomery." The buzzer rang back, opening the gates for them. The troupe walked in, gazing at the garden that lay before them. Magenta lilacs, blue tulips and golden roses stood out like iridescent jewels against the lush greenery. They approached the white double doors, with door handles shaped like peacocks. Before Levy could raise her hand to knock, the door opened to reveal an old man wearing a butler's uniform.

"Good day mages of Fairy Tail, my name is Archer; I am the head butler of the Montgomery Manor. And your names?"

"I'm Levy McGarden, and this is Gajeel Redfox and Pantherlily" spoke Levy, gesturing toward her teammates.

Archer blinked his eyes slowly, talking in a monotonous tone. "Smashing. And your guild marks...?" They each showed them their signature Fairy Tail trademarks. Archer gave a long sigh.

"Miss Montgomery will meet you in the parlor. Follow me, please."

After letting everyone in, Archerlead the way through a magnificent foyer, revealing a spiraling grand staircase. He led them past the stairs and down a hall that was filled with self-portraits of the Montgomery family. The family resemblance was striking, as everyone had blonde hair and blue eyes. Levy spotted a painting that read Rosaline Montgomery in cursive lettering near the bottom. She couldn't help but gaze at her striking beauty: long golden locks, cobalt blue eyes, porcelain skin and ski-slop nose that screamed royalty.

"Wow, she's beautiful" commented Levy. Gajeel whistled in agreement.

"It is a stunning picture of Miss Rosaline indeed" said Archer. He came to an abrupt stop at a door decorated with golden vines, knocking three times before entering.

"Miss Montgomery, I would like to announce the arrival of the Fairy Tail wizards: Ms. McGarden, Mr. Redfox and Mr. Pantherlily." Instead of meeting the regal beauty that Levy saw in the portrait, she was faced with an old woman covered in wrinkles and gaudy jewelry. Her clothes were similar to that of a flowered couch, with a matching hair net and loafers. She sat on a queenly couch with a cup of tea placed in front of her. She peered her beady eyes at them, gripping her jeweled encrusted cane.

"Let's see, it seems they have sent a child, an oaf, and a cat. I must say Archer, are we really that desperate?" Levy felt a twinge of irritation. _Did she just call me a child?_

"Madame, they were the only ones willing to take the job" droned Archer. Miss Montgomery stomped her cane in frustration.

"Oh very well, it seems my reputation precedes me. Back to business" she faced the trio and gave them a stern look.

"The jewelry collection you are looking for was a gift given to me by my dear sister, now passed. It's in a magical jewelry box that always sits on my dresser. No matter what you do, it will never open without this key" She pulled out a hidden key that hung from her neck.

"Now I know what you are thinking that technically I have been robbed, but that is impossible. I have magical sensors all around the house, including the doors and windows. If anyone was to come in, Archer or I would have been alerted immediately."

"So where were you when the box went missing, Archer?" asked Lily, folding his arms.

"I was on vacation over in Hargeon Town for the weekend" said Archer, his eyes unblinking.

"Right" said Gajeel. "Did ya talk to the rest of your staff?"

"Archer is the only one that lives here besides me. I can assure you that even if he was present, he would never steal from me!" said Miss Montgomery.

"We didn't mean to offend" assured Levy. "We just need a little more information. Do you know anyone who would want to steal from you?" Miss Montgomery let out a cackle.

"Oh my dear if you're asking for enemies, the list is endless. However, they would rather destroy my image and reputation than my personal items."

"I see" said Levy. "We would like to inspect you room, if you don't mind." The old woman nodded her head.

"If it will help you, please do so. Archer, escort these mages to my room…and keep an eye on the big one" she added quietly. Gajeel's nostrils flared in anger.

The group walked out of the parlor and up the staircase, coming to a pair of double doors. Archer pushed one open, letting the trio in. There was a grand canopy bed to the right, a walk in closet across from it, and a vanity with a matching dresser. Levy walked over to the vanity which was filled with drawers of valuable necklaces and bracelets.

"Doesn't it seem odd that a robber only stole the box and not everything else here?" she asked.

"It is strange" agreed Lily. "That must mean that there must be something worth more in that box than her treasures. The thief must know her on a personal level."

"Whoever stole it probably didn't realize that it was a magical box. If he's smart, he'll probably come back" said Gajeel. He gave one long whiff of the room, taking in the heiress's scent.

"Let's go, I know where to start." The team followed Gajeel out of the mansion. Levy turned toward Archer and waved.

"We'll see what we can find today and meet up tomorrow! Thanks again!" Archer nodded his head goodbye, closing the gates behind them. Levy caught up to her friends in time to hear part of their conversation.

"…have to play the waiting game for now. It 's the only chance we have of catching this guy" said Gajeel. Levy gave him a confused look.

"I thought you said you had a lead." she asked. Gajeel looked back at her.

"Whoever stole this is a mage, how else would he get into the house without triggering the alarms? He's probably already figured out by now that he needs a key. So for now, we wait till he comes back. I pick up his scent, track the sorry bastard down and get our 180,000 reward. Piece of cake."

"You make it sound so easy. What if he doesn't show up? Or what if he plans on harming Miss Montgomery?" asked Levy.

"Trust me, he'll show up. As for the old hag, worst case scenario she ends up with a broken nail. Murders are messy and take a lot more time than ya think." said Gajeel.

"But what about Archer?" asked Levy. "We're just going to write him off our suspect list despite his absence?"

"He wouldn't have let it gotten as far as a job request if he did" spoke up Lily. "I'm going to ask around town about any recent robberies, see if I can get any information. You two should head back to the hotel, just in case something happens to Miss Montgomery." Lily gave them a nod of confirmation and flew away.

"I guess we have no choice but to head back" said Levy. As they walked back toward the direction of their hotel, Gajeel placed an arm on Levy's shoulder.

"Let's stop here real quick, I need to pick up a few things" he said as he gestured toward an open mini mart. She followed after him, spotting an issue of the weekly Sorcerer Magazine. Mirajane just so happened to be on the front page, posed in a green and white bikini. Levy gazed at the picture wishing she could be confident enough to model for a magazine cover. She put the magazine back and spotted a flash of familiar blonde hair in the corner of her eye. Levy turned her head to get a better look at the figure in front of the store. _Is that…_

"Oi, let's go, I got everything we needed" interrupted Gajeel, holding a couple of plastic bags. Levy looked at him and back to the front of the store. Whoever was standing there previously had vanished. _It's just my imagination_, she thought.

"Aye" said Levy, as they walked out. Her mind was lost in her own thoughts as they arrived back to the hotel. She didn't even notice that they had already made it to their room. Once inside, Levy noticed the items that Gajeel had bought earlier. He pulled out a couple of cracker snacks, two liters of water, fruit punch and one bottle of _Vixen's Vodka_. Levy gave a dubious look at his purchases.

"What's with the alcohol?" she asked. Gajeel gave her a mischievous look at her reaction.

"If we're just going to sit here all day we might as well have some fun" he said. He pulled out a couple of glasses from one of the kitchen cabinets and began to mix the punch and vodka. Levy looked at him in disapproval as he poured it into two glasses.

"Gajeel, we can't drink on the job. What if something bad happens?" she asked. Gajeel took a sip, testing it to make sure he put in just enough alcohol.

"You worry too much Shrimp. Here, have a drink" He handed her a glass, taking a huge gulp from his own. Despite her own conscience, Levy gave a hesitant sip, drinking till her glass was half-way full. _One little drink can't hurt,_ she thought. _Just don't go overboard…_


End file.
